matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Colonel"
* |type = Sniper|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 55|fire_rate = 92 (180 rpm)|capacity = 25 (max 175) (50 default)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0)|cost = 297 |level_required = 32|accuracy = |theme = Military-themed|firing_sound = |released = 12.2.0}} The "Colonel" is a Sniper weapon released in the 12.0.0 update. Appearance It is a semi-automatic sniper rifle reminiscent to that of Ranger Rifle, but with longer barrel and hand guard. It has a 10X sniper scope, a desert-tan finish, a 25-round clip and ac long muzzle brake. Strategy It deals massive damage, good fire rate, average capacity, and good mobility. Tips *Aim at the head to maximize its damage. *After racking a kill from a sniping spot, move to another position due to obvious reasons. *If used in close ranges combined with precision, it heavily damages your target. Tearing the bulk of their health and armor away, making them easy to finish off. *As the scope heavily decreases your field of view, occasionally unscope and look at your surroundings to look for any potential attackers. *This weapon offers a larger margin for error due to the high rate of fire, allowing more freedom to fire. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. *Tied with 92 fire rate and the high damage, you can be a deadly sniper. **It is true due to the fact that a single headshot can result to the enemy (equipped with max Champion armor, Burning Tiara, any headahot-reducing wear items) being left only with one or two hearts, rendering him very vulnerable. *Useful for camping purposes. However, it is not recommended for obvious reasons. *It is best used on large, open maps such as Parkour City and Sniper Forts. *It works well when countering sniper rifles with a large shot interval such as the Prototype. *This weapon is good at moving around the map while firing at enemies, making it a very versatile weapon. *Conserve ammo as it has average capacity. *This gun is useful in taking down air targets with its high damage and fire rate and low recoil, the same goes with ground targets while you are in the air. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *Be sure to aim for the head to maximize damage and conserve ammunition. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single bodyshot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *Useful for tearing down enemy armor. *This gun works extremely well with the Automatic Peacemaker, by using the Peacemaker's high rate of fire to weaken a heavily armoured target and then headshot the target with a few rounds with the Guerilla Rifle. Counters *Strafe around the player to avoid being shot by the weapon. *Hide behind an object, or outflank the user. *Area damage can make short work on its users in close range. *If you find a player camping with this weapon use a gun capable of killing the user in 1 shot or look for an opportunity to sneak behind them with your melee weapon. *Get close with a powerful weapon, however, if you approach head-on, experienced users can kill you whilst excluding the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *A fast-firing weapon with a scope such as the Guerrilla Rifle will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *It is not a one-shot weapons, so take evasive measures to outsmart him. Firing sound *Neutralizer's Theme *Military-themed Origin by Country * Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based on the FN SCAR-SSR (Sniper Support Rifle) designated marksman rifle. *This is a sniper derivative of Ranger Rifle, due to its similar design. *This is the second weapon to be named after the point system "Colonel", which is when the player kills five enemies in a row with a Primary weapon. *The colonel is a senior military officer rank below the general officer ranks, denoted by a silver eagle as an insignia. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. *It now has a shorter look-alike of the same category = DMR-30 "Colonel". *Its firing sound was modified in the 17.1.0 update. *Without elemental modules, it takes three headshots to kill a dummy in the Polygon. Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Weapons Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary